Valor, deception, and marriage
by Midnightblue27
Summary: Mina is training in a field where she isn't allowed, being forced into an arranged marriage to one of the most powerful Fae in the land, and keeping it all a secret. What will she do next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own An UnFortunate Fairy Tale. all I own is my rarely used imagination, and not even that sometimes.**

 **(2 years ago)**

Waiting. Another blow with the sword, only this time the brown and green haired knight in training is able to block it. On and on they go around deflecting each others blows. Today is sword practice.

After a long period of time the brown and green haired kid gets hit with the sword from the opponent. A deep gash in the upper arm. She grunts, but doesn't linger on the pain lacing through her arm.

Girls aren't allowed to train in the combat field, especially not her. Though being the rule bender she is, she of course trained and went to the try-out, and passed with a very high level skill in armed combat.

She continues her attack until her taller, more muscular opponent concedes. Mina stops, and helps him up of the ground.

"Great job on that win, Will. But it seems that I actually got you for once" Johnny says as if he is surprised. _If only he knew who he lost to. Ha!_ "Bad day?" she nods her head once.

"They still don't approve?" Mina nods her head with a soft sigh. It's not a full on lie, she thinks to herself. They will never approve of her doing anything other than be a princess.

"Oh, well I guess you'll just have to show them how skilled you are with a sword." Johnny laughs. Then the bell rings to tell them that training is over. They nod there heads as to signal 'bye'. On her way to the Siren palace she looks to the sky only to see it perfect. The painful throbbing in her arm brings her back to reality. She heals her wound and drops her very uncomfortable glamour. Her arm still has a barely noticeable scar.

When she gets inside her room there's a note saying to meet the King amd Queen in their working chambers. She calms down her frantic heartbeat and makes her way to her destination. Knocking on the door three times she waits. After about twenty seconds the door opens. Her mother and father smile. She sits in the spot across them. They look eager to tell her something.

After a few minutes her mother speaks. "Wilhelmina, as you are now at the appropriate age of courtship. We have decided that you are free to marry whom ever you choose as long as it is within the time limit. Such limit is at age eighteen. If you are not betrothed by that time or courting we will choose for you. Yet, if you do not marry such person we choose we will strip you of your tittle and rank.

 **(Present day)**

 **Mina POV.**

I throw my weight into my next punch, but I barely catch Johnny's jaw. He gets me in the jaw hard. Then swipes my feet out from under me. I fall down in a grunt. He has always bested me with hand to hand combat while I best him at armed combat. I've gotten better since I first started my training, and so has he. They put us together so we can teach each other how to correctly do what one of us are faulty at while the other is skilled at.

He helps me up then out of no where starts laughing. _what is it now._ I give him a confused look. He points to my arm. I make a disgusted face of horror. It's grey grass mucus. Yuck!

I wipe it off of me and smear it on his cheek and smile like a goofy kid. His face turns downright disgusted and starts gagging. The bell rings. Its time to leave. We both nod our signal of 'bye'. I don't talk much hear because I am scared I'll sound like a girl, which I am. And then get kicked out for deception of a noble.

I walk to the forest looking into the sky. I see two griffins in the air, one golden and the other silver, yet both majestic. There's a phoenix of equal majesticness, fly throughout the sky. The phoenix has black feathers leaving golden flames in his wake. I decide to think more of it later when I get done with my evening meal.

I get to my room, after telling my mothers personal servant that I was on a walk and that my mother shouldn't worry, and do my ritual of cleaning up. I go to the dining room and sit next to my little brother, Charlie. He makes his little brother face at me. I make my older sister face at him and he smiles, seeming pleased with my reaction. Until I hear an amused chuckle. I hadn't even realized the extra people, or should I say Royals, at the table.

I look up and find a pair of magnificent blue eyes over flowing with mischief. I dread this already. I know why Teague, Prince if Fae is here. I look at my mom and give her the 'why' look. She glances over at me and gives her 'you know why' stare. I inwardly groan and excuse myself.

A few minutes after getting in my room I hear a soft knock the door and let Charlie in the lay with me. He's been having nightmares lately. We lie down and after a few minutes he falls asleep. About 30 minutes later I hear voices outside my door. I can't hear all of it but I most definitely hear the words 'Teague' 'Wilhelmina' and the words 'arranged marriage' all in one sentence. I also hear an agreement. Then they walk away.

An hour later I realize Im starving. I get up carefully as not to wake up Charlie, and go to the kitchens where I grab leftover peices of chocolate cake and bring them to my room. I close the door and wake up Charlie, knowing he left as soon as he could to be with me. We both eat and fall asleep. After thinking about how they are going to make Teague and I marry.

The next morning I carefully make my way through the woods that surround the pond I often go to. Today I have no knights training. After a few minutes I decide to run. I get to the edge of the forest and end up tripping over a giant branch. _Of course, I just have to fall._

I hear an amused laugh somewhere nearby. Oh Fates. I then spot him behind a tall tree. His laugh agitates me beyond belief, and without thinking I send him flying into the pond. I smile in satisfaction. _That's what you get, you ignorant fae!_

I start to walk off when I fell something wrap around my waist and pull me into the water. I let out a surprised yelp. _How dare he! The nerve!_ When I come up above the water I see Teague and use my magic to drag him under water. I start laughing when I see the look on his face, complete and utter surprise when he found out my intentions.

I walk out of the water and dry myself off, using magic. I run back to my room and try not to think about it, as it is time for me to attend the evening meal. I walk by the window and see Prince Teague looking like a drowned puppy. Pouting and all. But still happy.

I leave as soon as possible, going to the kitchens to bring mine and Charlie's meals to my room. Again he knocks and I let him in showing him the food I brought for us. We eat our food, then he curls up next to me going to sleep. I think about how the Fates might've reacted if they found out it was me who dunked him in the pond. I smile, and with that I fall asleep into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Five days have passed _since_ the Royals visit. I still haven't gotten any details on the arrangement my parents have made with the Fates and my betrothal. The only things I know of that have to do with them is the ball that is to be held to celebrate the Fates' marriage. _And_ that I am to be Prince Teague's guest of honor, so I have to stay at his side throughout it all.

Swinging my sword I hit the dummy and let loose my rage onto it. I imagine I am attcking Prince Teague, for what he did. Hit after hit. I hack off part of the dummy. After what seems like seconds, which was most likely minutes, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Stopping me and bringing me out of my fitful rage.

"What's wrong Will? You've nearly decapitated the thing." Johnny says. He has come to be my only friend so far.

"Arranged marriage" I manage to grumble out.

"Ah. It's got you talking so it must be bad." I nod and frown. We just stand there because I already destroyed the thing. The signal sounds and I nod goodbye. "Bye Will see you tomorrow and hopefully in a better mood." With that we leave. Me with a gash on my hand for a reason unknown to me.

I grunt while Stela pulls the ribbons of the corset tight. "I'm sorry. Excuse me for saying this but it seems you've gotten bigger." The servants know I won't have them punished for speaking their mind. I can't control then like everyone wants to control me, so I let them have that right. I laugh at this, I've only gotten bigger due to more muscle.

After what feels like years, I finally step into the dress my mother got for me. A white dress with light yellow lace on the bodice in the shape of small flowers. I brush my hair and put it in a braid at the back of my head. Stela then puts white and yellow flowers in my hair so it looks like a crown of them. The jewel in the center is a flower with black petals and a blue stripe in the center of it. Looking in the mirror, I think to myself _I look like an actual princess. Wow._ I smile at my reflection, though it doesn't reach my eyes.

With Charlie beside me, we walk into the Fates giant doors. Charlie pulls on my arm, and points. Smiling, I start running with Charlie right beside me. He starts to smile and run ahead of me. We get into the ballroom, and all eyes are on us in disapproving looks and whispers. I look at Charlie, just a few seconds ago he was one of the happiest kids. Now he looks like someone just slapped him.

I scowl and glare at them for making him on the verge of tears. I walk to the middle of the room with Charlies hand in mine still and start dancing with him. Forget Teague. I'm going make my brother happy first.

Slowly I start to see Charlie smile and have fun. He does a funny dance that makes him look like a spinning siren.

After a few more dances that cause him to have fun even though people give disapproving looks. Though not the ones that live freely. Several other kids come over to dance along with us, while the nobles children stand there with disgust written on their face. Eventually Teague comes over and joins, dancing with the others. The music is lively and fun.

After a while the song turns slow and by some miracle Teague and I are dancing together. He looks like he's eager for something but I don't know what? Unable to keep my curiosity in check, I ask him. He replies that he is just waiting for something to happen, and has been waiting for this day to come. I'm confused and want to ask another question when Annalora shows up all smiley and cuts in. I can't hold in my laughter at Teague's expression.

Charlie taps on my arm asking to dance. I smile and dance along with him. It's time to exchange partners. Someone wraps their arms around my waist from behind, and I , on instinct turn and punch them. Teague is taken aback by that but looks sorry he ever touched me.

"Well, you can surely pack a punch."

"Now you know not to surprise me." shrugging I walk to get a drink. I hear his foot steps behind me and when I grab my drink, I turn and end up spilling it on him. There's that clumsiness that I've been waiting for!

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, I shouldn't have been right behind you like that." "No, I should've paid more attention."

On and on we went trying to take the blame when the Fates start their announcement. King Lucians voice booms throughout the room. "My fae we are glad that you have come to join us in celebrating 3 things."

I thought there were only 2 thing they wanted to celebrate, their anniversary, and the Fae plane. I wonder what the last thing is.

"Mine and Queen Meave's reign and anniversary." Queen Meave speaks next. Her voice of a powerful ruler. "We are also celebrating our son's betrothal." I get confused. I haven't seen the girl he is supposed to marry. "She has exceeded all expectation. And above all will be a powerful ruler. Her fate decided since she was born." Now I know that it can't be me. My parents let me choose my own fate. "Please celebrate your future rulers, Prince Teague and Princess Mina" The crowd goes wild.

I feel powerful magic suffocate the air. And feel my eyes heat up. I send a glare to my parents. They said I could choose my own fate, but yet apparently it was decided before I could even speak. Someone tugs on my hand. Charlie. He looks as upset as I am but he doesn't look like he might murder someone.

I calm down enough to walk with Charlie out of the Palace. Everyone is shocked that we leave, especially right after that announcement.

I walk with Charlie to the practice area that Johnny and I train. Using magic to change my clothing, I teach Charlie how to hold a sword. He doesn't look surprised at my knowlege of this. In fact he looks like he knew all along. If I'm going to be forced into a marriage, I'll just have to force them to let me out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie and I end up sneaking into my room and falling asleep as soon as our heads touch the pillows.

The next morning I wake Charlie up, so he can eat. I hate waking him up when he looks so peaceful but I drained his energy yesterday showing him the basics. Charlie gives a yawn and opens his eyes.

"Hey bud. Want to get something to eat?" nodding his head excitedly he gets out of the bed and runs up to the door. I chuckle at his enthusiasm.

After washing up a little more we make our way to the dining room, with Charlies hand in mine. Sitting there my parents are discussing some ideas for a trip with our grandparents.

My mother looks at us as if asking where we were after we left the celebration/ my unknown engagement party to Prince Teague. My jaw tightens when I think about how they arranged it then told me that I was free to choose even though they already chose for me.

Grabbing a plate of fruit, a pitcher of juice, and things to eat or drink it with, I go outside to enjoy my breakfast with my little brother Charlie. We sit on the ground not caring if we get dirty and eat.

We stand up when we are done and do little tricks with the water. Charlie makes his pop up and go half way accross the pond, while when I make mine, it jumps out of the water and spins to the very center , and make droplets rain over the pond.

Charlie tugs on my sleeve and turns me around to come face-to-face with my future.

 **Everyone's favorite prince**

She was so happy. Dancing without a care. Free. She smiled so beautifully when she danced with her brother, trying to help him feel better because everyone else had judged him for not acting proper. Everyone meaning the nobles and their offspring and spouses.

Heck, he didn't even care that she didn't stay with him the whole time. She truely cares for her brother and he wasn't going to mess that up. Dancing joyfully to the music, Mina and her brother, with some others were dancing around.

He walked up there and started dancing with them, sharing their happiness showing everyone that he doesn't mind having fun. Later he made it possible for her to be his dance partner for the slow song. After responding to her obvious question, the gnome cut in. _Ugh. The nerve she had to just cut in on them._ He didn't even hide his disgust.

Though after that she had punched him and spilt drink on him the announcement came that he thought she knew from birth. Turns out she didn't.

Sonething inside him had hurt that she didn't know like he did. When the crowd roared its approval, she and her brother left him there. Standing alone.

The once joyous crowd with the exception of Annalora, is stunned quiet.

He makes his way out of the Palace and searches for Mina. Teague follows the trail of strong magic she left behind. It's strong enough to bring him to his knees.

Running forward towards the trail he shifts into a small griffin. Flying it's not as strong as it was when he was on the ground. He nearly choked on it.

He stops and swoops down into a nearby tree and shifts back but smaller still. He sees her and her brother but she's carrying a sword showing him how to use it. It just dawned on him on where they are at. The knight's training grounds.

 _I want to be kinder for her, so that she can see me for me._ He doesn't know what she's done to him but he likes it.

He teleports back to his room, and opens his journal for a new entry.

 _She has to know that I'm not that bad. She needs to trust me, even more so now that I know her secret. Her life and the future depends on it. But how do I get her to trust me?_

 **Any ideas? I know it's a late night chapter and all but I really wanted to get it out there.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry that I've not updated in a long time, and here's the replaced chapter.

 ** _Teague POV_**

Stalking around in his room pacing thinking about how to go along with this crazy plan of his, he finally has enough and leaves his room. Though the Fates are reason for his tittle and birth, they only needed an heir to the throne and for their strong bloodline to continue. Without a destination in mind he just walks wherever his legs take him. Wondering why his charm didn't faze that girl, and why she didn't just accept the fact that he was her future. Now, seeing the destination his legs had carried him to, he stood. Shocked. Completely rage-ridden. And some other feeling h didn't understanding.

 ** _Mina POV_**

Rage runs deep in sirens and often overtakes them unless they're strong enough to resist. That's what she was doing. Letting off steam. On another practice dummy, when she felt a presence other than her own in the practice room. She then saw it was her "training buddy'' Johnny. Confused as to why he was here, she turned around and raised an eyebrow.

He answered with a smile and answered that he was here to let off some steam and he heard Will practicing with rage so he thought he could help.

She smiled her thanks and went to spar with him. For almost an hour they sparred against each other letting loose rage with their blades. Will looked up and saw it was getting late. She was turning around to wave her goodbyes, but instead Johnny hugged her. It felt strangely calming and she almost did give into it, yet she pulled away and waved goodbye and then left a little awkwardly.

 ** _JOHNNY POV_**

He watched as she left hurriedly to her palace. _That cute little thing,_ he smiled. He always knew who she was. At first he just had fun watching her make a few mistakes, and he _did_ always cover for. But he never took it _easy_ just because she was royalty. If anything, he was rougher to her than the others.

Then, somehow they had gotten close.

After she was nearly out of sight he started to follow her to her little hideout in the woods. With a soft countenance he watched her remove the glamour and turn back into a young, beautiful siren. Even with blades and a glamour on, her face still showed the feminine beauty.

Yet, for some reason, today he really wanted to hug and comfort her, now he really just wants to hold her in his arms for longer than a comfort hug.

Turning, he left with a boyish grin on his face.

 ** _Teague POV_**

Something burned within him when he saw that filthy knight in training just go up and hug her. _HUG HER!_ What's wrong with that guy. For a moment he stood there fuming, and then he remembered, her scheme.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't even see her leave and him follow after.

Thoughts. Concerns. Dreams. Hopes. Anybody? What do you think? I wanted a little drama for the next chapter, so I hope this will get it started.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling back, Mina draws the Tong-ha back, aims, and shoots the pyeon-jeon (aka. Baby arrow) and hits the bullseye in the center. Although she is very gifted with swords, she is best at using an arrow. She doesn't let herself think of what had happened a few days ago. No, she couldn't. In two days time they will be taking in recuits for the army. Only the best are allowed in. Even so, they are low ranking. So, she couldn't let distractions get in the way of her leaving the palace. She would never leave Charlie but, now that she has been put as a pawn for marriage, she must. No matter the cost.

Taking aim. She shoots. With her decision in mind. Even if it means to serve the royal family. She vows to never get caught.


	6. Chapter 6

**I got inspired by an amazing show about a woman that took her own life into her hands. And I decided to change this up a little more and I figured that some of you will like it as well. I'm just making this up as I go. There are no promises on when but there will deffinetly be another chapter. Sorry for not paying attention to you guys. ^~^**

Meanwhile, in the second Kingdom. Though not as famous as the Fate's, but close in power and age, Prince Jared paces. He awaits hisppunishment from the Queen Reagent. Though his actions were only to help a small fae from being beaten for trying to feed his family, they were considered as a style of rebellion.

 _It was indeed a sort of it, but more so about helping those who could not help themselves. Is that not what the Royal family was for?_ He was glad the young fae was able to get away. Jared had made to slip a few gold coins in his tunic pocket.

He smiled, thinking how happy and ecstatic his family will be.

 **Your Highness, the Queen Reagent demands you to her chambers immediately.** The Queens servant repeats.

Getting up he doesn't even brother to fix his clothing. Walking through all of the elaborate halls and corridors Jared finally reaches the Queen Reagent's working chambers.

As soon as he steps in, as fast as a phoenix catching it's prey, Queen Reagent Andera slaps his face leaving his cheek stinging and red. **HOW DARE YOU TARNISH THE NAME OF THIS FAMILY BY HAVING PITY UPON COMMON SCUM! DO YOU KNOW WHERE THAT FAE CHILD AND HIS FAMILY ARE FROM!?** Not even giving Jared enough time to interject, she continues. **THAT UNWORTHY FAE IS** ** _VEIRIAN SCRUM!_**

 _By the time the Queen is finished, her face is red with rage._ ** _Becuase you are royalty does not mean you may do as you please. The only reason you have not been executed is because MY SON has forbidden any arrest on any charge._**

Jared had always known that his older brother's mother hated him because of his mother, The 2nd Queen. His father the former king had married her for love. While the 1st Queen was for power.

He barely remembers his mothers face. Any trace of her swept away. She was executed by Reagent and Queen mother Andera shortly after his father passed, when his older brother still was learning the ways of ruling a kingdom.

Since his father adored her so, the King had the best artisans and sculptors paint and carve her beauty. Her dark hair and eyes, which all fell to him.

 ** _YOU MUST SHOW THAT YOU ARE LOYAL TO THE CROWN AND YOUR FAMILY. OR ELSE I WILL HAVE YOU EXILED._**

 _No. He was not afraid of the threat. He could be exiled. It was the test of loyalty that he could not stand._

Adera smiled and laughed cruelly in her thoughts. It good that she had bound his magic, she could not stand the idea of him being stronger than her and as strong as her son the king. If he were to regain his magic he would be one of the strongest fae in the land. _That naïve child_ she thought. _He is too soft for his own good._

It had been a while since Jared had left but she was still enraged that he thought it was his place to do whatever he wanted. There are only few things that come from that. And he was going to get them.

His death will look like a carriage that had run into the Fate's army and no one will know the real reason he died. The best part is that it will be on the grounds of the Fate's. It will start a life changing war. And the Siren royalty would have to break off the engagement to send her over to her son. Then, Her kingdom would be the strongest and most deadly.

The Queen grinned loving her plan.

 ******Remember I need reviews so that I can have enough confidence to finish this story up.**


End file.
